Tea Time
by Iceprincess813
Summary: Leon enters the petshop with a bit of an attitude.
1. Default Chapter

Naturally the characters of Petshop Of Horrors belong to Matsuri Akino, I did not create them. I hope you enjoy this. It takes place after the third Manga, episode three.  
  
Tea Time  
  
"OK well sign here, and remember please take good care of her," Leon heard the words with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. 'what was D up to?' He saw the family leaving the petshop, they seemed like a normal happy family with a new pet. Looks could be deceiving. He stepped in front of the little boy carrying a large cage, "may I?"  
Leon lifted the corner of the cover before the boy could answer, "Oh a cockatoo," Leon looked up to find that he had earned the Count's attention. The Count was smiling at him. It was his usual Charming smile. Charming, always.  
Oh, Hello Officer, it must be Tea Time." Count D said and turned to collect his tea set of the day.  
"Why do you say that?" Leon asked, although a glance at his watch showed that it was half past noon.  
"Because you always manage to show up at tea time," D smiled and began to set the table.  
"I brought some of that mousse from La Blanche, You can have it, If you want." Leon sat the package on the table. The last Time he'd brought D mousse, he had ended up eating it himself.  
"Oh of course." D scooped some of the mouse into a dish and began to eat. After a while he looked up to find Leon staring at him. "Is something wrong?"  
Leon quickly looked away, "No, nothing, eat your pudding." Leon grumbled without looking up again. When Leon did look up again it was to find the large Sheep creature sitting in D's lap. Lately it had been there almost as often as Q-Chan. "What do you call that thing?"  
"Tot-Chan," D answered. He lowered his face to within an inch of the creatures and nuzzled it's fur. It was then that Leon noticed the teeth. "You seem distracted officer, is every thing going well at the station?"  
Leon looked away from the creature, 'sheep?' "What? Oh yes every thing is fine." 'he didn't even seem upset about Wong, but when I got here..." Leon looked again at D his puzzled frown getting worse as D blithely spooned his mouse between his perfectly lacquered lips. 'That day, their -date- he touched D, Why am I so... Jeal...' Leon could not bear to finish the thought.  
Count D smiled as he finished his first bowl of mousse, "Shall I burn some incense, it has been known to calm nerves," Leon was struck by the sweet smile that crossed D's face.  
"One of these days I'm going to bust your ass for that stuff." Leon said absently, 'what was D doing with Wong when I got here? His dress was open, as if...' Leon shook the thought, it disturbed him too much.  
The bell above the door chimed and D looked up to see a worried young lady enter the shop. She was beautiful, her long red hair seemed on fire in the dim light of the shop. D set Tot-Chan on the floor and patted his rump before heading over to the young woman. "Hello again Miss Janet, how may I help you?"  
Leon tried top shut out the Images of D with his clothing undone, lying underneath Wong. 'If I hadn't gotten here in time... What was D doing? Was he so smitten that he would have let Wong eat him? After the way he behaved on Christmas, he could have had Wong tied in knots.' Leon looked down to see Tot-Chan staring at him. It seemed as if the creature were somehow familiar, it's eyes seemed to know too much.  
"Yes, it's fine," D was saying as he walked the young lady to the door. "Yes, yes, when they are ready to breed they often become moody, no, no, I'm sure she doesn't hate you." D reassured her as she left the shop. D returned to the table and bent to retrieve Tot-Chan. Leon's expression turned thunderous as he stood and slammed from the petshop. D held Tot-Chan closer to him and wondered what had upset Leon so badly.  
Leon stormed down the sidewalk full of disgust. Disgust with D for falling for a murderer, and for not seeming to care that he was dead, Disgust with Tot-Chan for staring at him as if he knew...And most of all, disgust at himself for enjoying the view of D bent over. 


	2. Part Two

This is as per requested. A bit more into TEA TIME. Thank you so much for reading it in the first place. I hope you all like it.  
  
"Now what does the chief want me to keep bringing the Count gifts for?" were Leon's first words to his fellow detective.  
She shrugged her shoulders and said, "maybe he knows you miss him."  
"Why would I miss him?" Leon crossed his arms and thought back. This past week he had been kind of disgruntled. Some rare creature was in labor and could not be moved to the shop so D had gone and assisted. He had been spending a lot of time with Chris and not a lot of time on the field.  
The other detective looked in his car where Chris was sitting. Next to him on the seat was a box of what looked to be a mountain of sweets. "It was Chris' idea." Leon mumbled before he got into the car and drove away.  
D smiled as Leon and Chris entered the shop. "Ah my dear Detective good afternoon, and sweet Chris, thank you so much for feeding my animals." Leon was taken aback to see Chris run up and embrace the Count. He fought the urge to do the same. 'What was wrong with him' he frowned as D made his way over to the mountain of sweets that Leon and Chris had sat on a table.  
"For me?" He smiled sweetly as Chris made his way through one of the doors to go swimming with Phillipe. Thinking of hugs Leon frowned as he remembered the Count hurling himself into his arms when the psycho had accosted him. If he allowed himself to dwell on it he would admit that he enjoyed it.  
Count D's smile irked Leon. It was always there, always charming. Damn him! Leon wished there were something he could do to shock that smile right off of his face. 'Wait a minute.' Leon thought as he edged closer to the Count. D looked up to find Leon nearly at his elbow. Leon took the tea tray away from him. "Let me," Leon sat the tray on the table and took D into his arms. D's eyes widened and Leon smiled, "I got him" he thought.  
"Uh... Detective?" D placed his hands on Leon's shoulders to push him away. Leon crushed his arms so he had no leverage. D still seemed calm, How far did he have to go to shock him. To shake that unshakable calm. Leon narrowed his eyes. "Oh well here goes," He thought as he lowered his head and melded his lips to the Count's. He felt the Count gasp and smiled as he deepened the kiss.  
D stopped trying to push Leon away and held him close. Somewhere in the back of Leon's mind was a protest. He should not be doing this, "this is was wrong, why is he responding to me as if..." Leon shoved the Count away and strode from the shop. "keep an eye on Chris for me, I already told him I have to work." Leon left D gasping and leaning against his table.  
Leon stormed to his car and sped away. "When had he stopped trying to shock the Count and started to please himself?" "Why had that pleased him so much?" He looked down at his lap in Disgust as he went on down the road. 


End file.
